


Baking

by TheSaioumaShipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baking, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: Y/N is the Ultimate Baker and bakes when she's in distress. When she meets Kirumi Tojo, she begins to develop feelings for her.One day, Y/N decided to bake apple strudels with Kirumi.
Relationships: Tojo Kirumi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Kirumi may see a little OOC, but it's for the story to work
> 
> [Kirumi X Fem! Reader]

**Y/N's POV**

A faint tap could be heard amongst the chatter in the dining hall. It was 1 in the afternoon and everyone gathered for lunch, provided by Kirumi. Everyone loved her cooking and started calling her Mom, but I didn't see her as a mom.

In the past few days, I've grown fond of the maid. She was there to comfort me when Rantaro and Kaede died. Baking was always my go-to when I was sad, which is part of the reason I earned the title of Ultimate Baker. I always made some sort of pastry for dessert, but when those two died, I spent two entire days baking with Kirumi. We didn't have any leftovers since Kaito always inhaled what no one would eat.

I looked across the table at Kirumi, who was talking with Tenko and Himiko. She seemed to notice someone staring at her. She looked over at me and smiled, making me blush and smile back. Of all the places to start crushing on someone, it's during a killing game.

Once everyone was done, they gathered the dishes together before leaving Kirumi to clean them. Well, everyone except me. Kirumi noticed I was still there. "Y/N, I can handle it from here. Go on." I twidled my thumbs and my shyness kicked in. "Well, I was kind of hoping to bake something. But since you have dishes to do..."

The maid smiled and nodded in understanding. "If you help me with the dishes, you can start sooner." I smiled widely and hugged her. She was taken back, but smiled and patted my back. We started on the dishes, her scrubbing and me drying them.

Once we were done, I looked through my recipe book to decide what kind of pastry I should make. Kirumi looked over my shoulder and pointed at one. "Apple strudels? I haven't made those in so long." I thought back to the last time I bake those. When my mom was in the hospital.

Kirumi seemed to sense what was I was thinking. "We don't have to make it if you don't want to." I quickly smiled, hoping to throw her off. "No, I remember Kokichi and a few others said they liked it. It'd be nice to make them again." Kirumi looked hesitant, but nodded. "As you wish."

We gathered the ingredients and I began on the filling while Kirumi made the dough. I would occasionally look over to see how she was doing, but it seemed she was doing fine. Expected of the Ultimate Maid. I wish we could always do this. Bake together, enjoying each other's company.

I always planned to open a bakery after high school, but ever since I got here, I feared I wouldn't be able to. Now, all I could think about was working in the bakery with Kirumi. Of course, that could never happen. Her talent called for her to move around.

I was too deep in thought that while I was cutting the apples, I sliced my finger. Though my tolerance for pain was low, so I yelped a little louder than I should have. Kirumi heard me and saw me sucking my finger.

She abandoned her previous task and took my wrist, examining the small cut. "It's not that bad, but it would best to clean it." Kirumi sat me at the table and grabbed the nearby first aid kit. It didn't sting that much when she disinfected it, but I couldn't help but try to get my hand away. Who knew a maid could have such a strong grip?

Once I was bandaged up, she put the kit away and sat back down in front of me. "May I ask what's on your mind? You don't normally injure yourself while we bake." I bit my lip and rubbed my arm. "Just...fantasizing." Kirumi looked at me curiously. "I know it is not my place to ask, but I must make sure my master doesn't get hurt again."

I frowned. She called everyone master whenever she helped them, but I didn't like being called that. I was a high school student just like her. "Let's make the strudels first. Then I'll tell you." She looked at me for a second before nodding.

We finished mixing and I put the filling on the dough, sprinkling sugar on top before folding them. Once I finished all of them, Kirumi put them in the oven and set the timer. While we waited, she made some tea for us.

She poured my tea and continued standing up. "Come on, Kirumi. Sit with me." She smiled and shook her head. "Please?" She looked me in the eye before thinking about it. "If I sit down, will you tell me what you were thinking about?" She drives a hard bargain. I sighed and nodded. She smiled and grabbed another teacup for her, pouring herself a cup before sitting down.

"It's pretty silly, though. You can't laugh." "I would never." I blushed and scratched my cheek. "I was thinking about us." She looked at me confused. Either she didn't realize I was talking about my feelings or she was being considerate.

"When Rantaro and Kaede died, I baked for two days, never leaving the kitchen. You were there with me and it was fun, making all those pastries with you. I always planned to open a bakery since I was the Ultimate Baker."

"Back there, I was thinking about the bakery again, only I fantasized running it with you." I went silent and blushed, not looking her in the eye. A moment later, I heard a giggle, making me look up.

"That sounds like fun. Once we get out of here, we could do that." My eyes widened. "But, what about your duty? You're always on the move." She thought about it before smiling. "I could find a way for us to be together. There's something people do when they want to stay together. We wouldn't be able to do it until we're older, but it would mean I would be able to come home to you every so often."

Did she saying what I think she's saying? I could feel my face burn as it turned bright red. Kirumi giggled. "It's a big decision. We'll have to see what happens when we get out of here." Before I could confirm anything, the timer dinged, signaling the pastries were ready.

"The strudels are ready. I'll keep them in the oven while I make dinner so they stay warm. Would you like to help me?" I wasn't much of a cook as I was a baker, but I could help to some degree. I smiled and nodded. Kirumi smiled and sipped the last of her tea, keeping our promise in mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kirumi is the prime suspect."

I looked at Shuichi with wide eyes. "What? Why are you accusing her?!" I came off much louder than I meant, but I couldn't stand down. It couldn't be Kirumi.

"The evidence adds up to her. She was alone in the gym long enough to make the preparations." I looked over at Kirumi, who had gone silent. "Kirumi, did you do it? Did you...kill Ryoma." She gripped her dress tightly. "If it was just for my sake, I would forfeit. But I can't give up. I must do this for everyone!"

She was so genuine. But who was this 'everyone.' She meant us, right? Kaito was apparently able to read minds and asked about it. Kirumi quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overreact. Of course it is all of you. I made a promise to Kaede, remember? We were going to escape together."

Kirumi looked over at me. "I also made a promise to Y/N. We're going to run a bakery together once we escape. Why would I throw that all away?!"

The debate continued, but as more evidence was presented and the pieces fell into place, the more I couldn't stop myself from believing she was the culprit. Finally, Shuichi held a piece of fabric in his hand and I immediately realized what it was

Kirumi began to sweat profusely as Shuichi went over the entire case. I felt tears in my eyes as voting began. I still couldn't believe it was Kirumi, so I just pressed Shuichi's face. When the results came back, it was two for Shuichi and twelve for Kirumi.

"Ding ding ding! Correct, Ryoma Hoshi's murderer is none other than Kirumi Tojo!" I couldn't believe it. Kirumi killed Ryoma? I grabbed my wrist and gripped it tightly as the other asked why Kirumi did it. The Kubs showed Kirumi and Ryoma's motive videos, but I couldn't see clearly due to the tears in my eyes.

Kirumi was the prime minister. She did all this so she could help the country. The others began to regret their decision until Kaito said that life was invaluable, there was no trading one for another. I knew he was right, but I didn't care. "Shut up, Kaito!" Everyone looked at me, shocked by my sudden burst.

"I would gladly give my life if it meant Kirumi could live!" Without thinking, I ran over to the maid and wrapped my arms around her. She slowly did the same and rest her head on top of mine. "We were going to escape together. We were going to open our bakery. We were going to be together for the rest of our lives!"

Kirumi squeezed me before letting go of me. "I have one final request from you, Y/N." "What is it?" She didn't say anything, she just leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. There was a low whistle, but we didn't care. It only lasted a moment, but I wished we could have stayed like that forever.

When she pulled away, she smiled. "You have to run," I said. Kirumi looked confused before she realized what I meant. "Run as fast as you. You can't die here." She looked at me for a long while before nodding, letting go of me and running. The others began yelling for her to run too.

But it was hopeless. She tried to climb up a rope. It broke and she fell to her death. The sight of her bloodied body brought me to my knees and I let out a loud sob. I just let all my tears fall. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. Eventually, I felt my tears run out and I immediately felt sleepy.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was Gonta picking me up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had stayed in my room the entire day. I would normally be baking right now, but it was too painful to even think about that. I didn't want to bake anything without Kirumi with me.

The following morning, I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't pay much mind until they rang it two more times. Fed up, I got up and opened the door to be greeted by Shuichi. "Hey, Y/N..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Is there something you need?" "I wanted to show you something. Think you could get dressed and be ready quickly?" I looked at him suspiciously before nodding, closing the door and cleaning myself up best I could. When I came back out, Shuichi was waiting for me.

We quietly walked to the school building and toward the cafeteria. When Shuichi opened the door, I was hit with the smell of apple strudels. I looked up and saw plates of strudels on the table. Everyone was standing around the table, all smiling nervously.

"Surprise, Y/N!" Tenko yelled excitedly. "We know you were still down from what happened. So we all grouped together and followed your apple strudel recipe! Even Kokichi and Maki are here!" I looked at everyone in disbelief. They did this for me?

I couldn't help but start crying again. "Thank you, guys. You didn't have to do this." Shuichi placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Of course we did, you're our friend."

They all pushed me toward the table and sat me down. Everyone had made one strudel. Some were excited for me to try them while others were begging me to not eat theirs. There were decent ones, but a lot of nasty ones. Tenko's had meat in it and Kokichi's had grape. I don't even want to know what was in Miu's.

I couldn't finish all the strudels, so Kaito ate the ones the others didn't want. "Thank you guys, but why apple strudel? There are much simpler pastries to make." Kaito placed his hand on my shoulder. "Apple strudel was the last pastry you baked with Kirumi. It was a way of showing you not to forget her."

"I know how you feel. Remember when Kaede died?" I nodded. "I promised her I would help us get out of here. Now you need to promise you'll get out of here alive. For her sake. You have a bakery to open."

I looked at Shuichi before looking at the ground. Kirumi wasn't able to get out of here. They were right, I needed to do this. For Kirumi and everyone else who's died. I looked up at everyone and nodded. "I promise." Everyone smiled and some even cheered.

"Now, could you maybe make some more apple strudels? Good ones, at least." "Degenerate male! You don't just ask something like that!" I laughed and waved the question off. "I don't mind. Baking makes me happy."

I got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving the others excited for more sweets. I imagined Kirumi next to me, smiling. I'll get out of here, Kirumi. And when I open my bakery, I'll name it after you. In your honor.

I thought I heard a faint whisper in my ear. Kirumi's voice.

_"I know you will, Y/N. I believe in you."_


End file.
